


commodifying all the pain

by rosetintedworld



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian AU, Praise Kink, cis girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintedworld/pseuds/rosetintedworld
Summary: Katya could’ve taken another shift, she thought to herself as she made her way over to curl up on the couch. She hopes she didn’t. She wants to curl up into Katya’s side and talk about their week. She wants to smell Katya’s all natural shampoo as she kisses her and wants to cry as Katya fucks her into the mattress.





	commodifying all the pain

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i havent written (or even read) fic for so, so long but i just found these two so compelling. ive been nose deep in lesbian aus of these two for days and figured id give it a shot. i hope you enjoy reading just as much as i enjoyed writing (also hey im nervous as hell so id love any comments and feedback ❤︎)
> 
> title from grimes 'california'.

Trixie loved her jobs, she did. There were just times when department store makeup and late night bar tending just rubbed her the wrong way and she was spent hiding behind a counter rubbing at her temples and willing customers to go away. By day, there were only so many middle aged women she could deal with before reaching her limits. _If you were going to criticize her every move, just do your fucking makeup yourself Barbara._ And by night there were only so many drunken men she had the patience to talk to sweetly enough to make some tips. She was wearing thin.

Between her and Katya’s conflicting schedules it had been a long week of scattered kisses and sleepy _hello_ s and climbing into bed long after the other had gone to sleep. Trixie ached. Her body from overwork and her heart from lack of contact. She missed her girlfriend and weekends where she wasn’t booked to work until two in the morning. Weekends where Trixie would wake up and find the pillow beside her cool but still indented from where Katya had slept and could still feel the ghost of fingers curled around her side and the inside of her thigh and pressed into her throat. Where she would pad outside to their living room and find Katya curled around a cup of coffee and a cigarette on their balcony, purple bruises blooming from under the silk of her robe — it’s a soft pink and Trixie thinks it belongs to her but knows it looks better on Katya so she doesn't say anything. Trixie would kiss her and scrunch her nose at the taste of nicotine but let Katya lead her inside anyways, let her lay her back down on the bed and bury her face between Trixie’s thighs.

Trixie had taken off her heels at the bottom of the stairs leading up to their apartment. Their apartment wasn’t bad. The elevator never worked so they always had to make the hike four floors up to their place and sometimes the locks would jam but it was nice. It had large windows and a balcony that both of them could sit comfortably and watch the city below them. They had a living room with a couch and arm chair that didn’t match and their patterns clashed but in a way that was eccentrically Katya. It smelt like lavender and rose and softly of cigarette smoke. There was a small kitchen with white tile and a small island that was the perfect height for Trixie to perch on in the mornings while Katya sipped her coffee and pressed sleepy kisses to her skin. Their bathroom was a shade of snot green but their bathtub was big enough for both of them to fit comfortably as Trixie worked Katya open with her fingers, an unspoken thank you for letting her buy the hot pink eyesore of a shower curtain. Their bedroom was cozy, too. Their unmade bed was tucked into the corner of the room adjacent from a small window nook where Katya and Trixie would curl up on late evening and pass a joint between them, talking about nothing and everything. It was nice. It was home. Trixie knocked her hip into the door to press it open. Her heels were clutched in her left hand and the other held her backpack and her keys which were threatening to fall at any moment.

“Katya?” Trixie shut the door behind her and dropped her things on their kitchen island as she waited to hear a response from her girlfriend. _She could’ve taken another shift_ , she thought to herself as she made her way over to the bathroom to remove her makeup before moving to curl up on the couch. She hopes she didn’t. She wants to curl up into Katya’s side and talk about their week. She wants to smell Katya’s all natural shampoo as she kisses her and wants to cry as Katya fucks her into the mattress.

“Крошка!” the glass door slides shut behind Katya as she comes back inside and wraps her arms around Trixie from the back of the couch. She pressed a kiss to the back of her blonde curls. “Hi, how was your day? Or week I should say. Fuck. Yes, hi.” Katya rolls from the back of the couch onto Trixie’s lap and wiggles her eyebrows before sitting up.

Trixie sighs at the familiar presence and wraps herself into Katya’s touch. She tells her about her week and the rude old women and the drunken men at the bar who make her feel like a piece of meat. About how she’s pretty sure she’s going to permanently deform her feet from her heels and how she’s single handedly keeping Advil in business from how many she’s taken over the past few days.

Katya jokes about fleeing to Russia and building a hut in the woods as Katya whored herself on the corner to make ends meet while Trixie stayed at home and painted her toenails and ate cherries without a care in the world. Trixie laughed and Katya smiled up to her cheekbones, letting out a wheeze. That would never happen. The only person Katya whored herself out for was Trixie.

They kissed and Trixie sighed into Katya’s mouth, letting her hand curl around her neck. They sat like that for a few minutes, Katya biting into Trixie’s lower lip while her lover’s hands skirted around her body as if they were unsure where to go.

“ _Katya,_ ” Trixie breathed as she pulled away. In this moment she was small — eyes dark with need and embarrassment, fingers picking at the edges of her sleeves as she chewed on her lip. A silent question, a proposition, hung heavily in the air.

“Go to the bedroom. Get undressed and kneel in the middle of the bed. Can you do that for me?” Katya’s voice dropped to a near whisper. She could tell her girlfriend was tense from a long week. She wanted to take care of her.

Katya was naturally dominant. From her booming laugh to the way she always walked like she had somewhere to be, she filled up a room. Her presence was commanding and confident, even if that’s not how she felt inside. She liked knowing she had things under control. It’s no wonder that transferred to the bedroom. Katya’s energy was sharp. The tap of a riding crop on the underside of Trixie’s breast, the chilling whisper when she was disobeyed, her soft touches that kept Trixie on edge until her body was trembling. Everything was purposeful and collected.

Trixie was an easy submissive, eager to please. She was responsive. Hips twitching and eyes darkening. Her fingers would flex when Katya pressed one hand to her throat and the other pinning her hands above her head. Her back would arch when Katya would whisper _fucking шлюха_ while pressing her fingers into the spot inside Trixie that made her vision go white. She slipped under easy.

Katya spent a few minutes wandering around their apartment, putting things back in place — placing their dishes in the cupboards and letting Trixie overhear, picking up the throw blanket from the floor and putting it back on the couch, turning off the TV and closing the blinds in the rest of the apartment as the sky grew darker. The Russian knew it was driving Trixie wild, being on her knees on the bed listening as Katya ignored her and made her wait. Her fingers twitched from where they were behind her back.

She made her way into the bedroom, stripping off her floral peasant dress and dropping it on the floor alongside Trix’s work uniform. Katya was a fireball of energy usually. Just bursting at the seams, all witty tongue and twitchy limbs. But for times like these she was more reserved, she had all the time in the universe.

“Красивая,” She whispered, moving to stand in front of Trixie at the end of the bed. “You’ve been so good this past week, so patient. And you haven’t touched yourself at all without my permission since we didn’t have time to play, right doll?” Katya reached out to lift Trixie’s chin so they could meet eyes. She overheard as she was crawling out of bed one morning. She could only imagine the blonde leaning against the thin wall between their bathroom and bedroom as she held the shower head between shaking legs onto her throbbing clit. Katya didn’t think too much of it at the time.

The other girl swallowed and Katya watched as her chest flushed and she squirmed under the stare, “I... I did Katya I’m sorry it won’t happen again-”

“Shhh кукла, it’s okay. You know you’ll find a way to make up for it.” Sometimes Katya didn’t want to punish Trixie. She wanted to hold her with gentle hands and make her cum over and over, smother her in kisses. But she knew if she didn’t punish for even their most minuscule rules Trixie would hole herself in. She’d rather tend to bruising sore marks on her lover’s backside than have to coax her out of her head over an imagined failure. Plus, Trixie coloured so beautifully.

Katya pulled Trixie over her lap as she sat down. Trixie was all soft curves. Her large ass was propped up over Katya’s knees, long legs and thick thighs stretched out behind her with her toes curling into the carpet. She was all soft skin and stretch marks and clusters of warm freckles. Katya loved her Barbie, loved behind able to leave finger shaped bruises into the skin of her hips and how Trixie’s breasts spilled out of her hands.

“I’m going to give you ten, and you’re going to count and thank me after each one.” Katya paused to hear Trixie whisper in agreement before continuing, her voice softer, “What’s your safe word?”

“Mattel.”

Katya brought her hand down, testing.

“One, thank you Katya.” Trixie gasped as Katya gave her first spank. Her cheek flushed with warmth but no sting was left behind.

Katya began alternating cheeks, getting harder with each smack that Trixie counted off. She waited between them and brought her hand down Trixie’s thighs, up her back. She watched goosebumps raise on Trixie’s delicate skin.

“Ah! Seven, thank you Katya.” Tears began to prick at Trixie’s eyes. She was becoming increasingly wetter and desperately needed some sort of friction or pressure or anything. Katya seemed to sense this as she slipped a single finger through Trixie’s folds. She pushed through the wetness, swiftly avoiding Trixie’s hole or her clit that was begging for attention. Trixie twitched at the attention where she so badly needed it. Each of Katya’s fingers was brought through her wetness and she tsk’d in response. “ _Шлюха._ ”

Katya brought her fingers over to Trixie’s face, smiling as she watched the other girl suck them clean without prompt. Trixie wanted to curl into herself and hide away. She felt so degraded and humiliated but _loved_. She felt her skin bloom under Katya’s hand, remembers the sharp pain of the riding crop and the contrast of the baby pink leather and the red bruising of her ass. Katya’s hand was much more personal. Her pussy throbbed. Another smack.

By the time they had reached ten tears had pricked in the corner of Trixie’s eyes and Katya moved to bring Trixie up on the bed underneath her.

“So good, so good for me детка. You’re so beautiful. You’re going to bruise so pretty.” Trixie keened at the praise.

Katya took her time worshipping Trixie’s body. Working her way up past the freckle above Trixie’s left knee to the stretch marks on her inner thighs that Trixie hated but Katya thought were beautiful. Katya left open mouthed kisses up her legs and bit into her thigh, watching the purple of a bruise start to form as she pressed the flat of her tongue into Trixie’s wetness. She was gone as soon as she came and left a kiss to her belly button. Trixie was squirming.

“Do I have to tie you up?” Trixie whimpered at her question, “Or would you just like that too much?”

Katya dipped off the bed and returned with two soft leather cuffs. They were a soft pink. Katya had joked about going to a sex shop on a walk Trixie had found herself by the left wall, staring down at the supple pink cuffs in her hands and feeling a blush flush up her chest. She imagined Katya putting them on her, feeling the soft weight of them on her wrists as she kneeled on the floor by the couch while Katya’s hand was in her hair, feeling them tug against her skin as Katya attached them to the head of her bead. Trixie jerked out of her thoughts as Katya tightened the cuffs and raised Trixie’s arms above her head before chaining them through the gaps in their headboard.

Trixie was floating, absolutely floating. Her brain was on vacation. Her brain took a one way trip to the Bahamas and was sipping sangria in a hammock as Trixie’s body radiated arousal and lust. She was throbbing. Katya’s touches were electric.

Katya pressed a soft kiss to Trixie’s jaw as she slipped under. Katya recognized the energy. Pure want and obedience. Katya moved back down Trixie’s body and pressed the flat of her tongue onto Trixie’s pussy. “Please,” Trixie’s body arched.

Trixie keened and pulled at her restraints, twisting to dig her feet into the bedsheets. Katya pinned her hips down with years of strength from gymnastics. She used her tongue to part Trixie’s folds and poke at her hole, skilfully avoiding Trixie’s clit once more. The bleach blonde threw her head back and screwed her eyes shut.

“Eyes open. I want you to watch me.”

Katya pressed the flat of her tongue finally against Trixie’s clit, pinning her hips down harder into the mattress. She began teasing faster, moving to suck the swollen clit into her mouth and giving a satisfactory swipe over its head as she heard Trixie cry out from above her. Katya loved eating out her girlfriend. She could do it for hours. Head between Trixie’s plush thighs as she kept her on edge for hours, eating her out through her orgasm and not stopping as she pressed Trixie towards another one. She loved hearing Trixie’s soft gasps and moans, loved hearing her fall apart, repeating a mantra of _Katya, Katya, oh my god, Katya please, Katya._ Trixie’s thighs began to shake in tell tale sign of an orgasm and Katya pulled away, her lips shiny from Trixie’s wetness.

“No, Katya please I,” Trixie nearly sobbed from the sudden loss of pleasure. Her hips twisted and she pulled _hard_ at her restraints, trying to grind back down and gain back any type of friction. She was so close and her hips twitched at the loss of an orgasm.

Katya shushed her and crawled up her body until Trixie’s nose was met with her muff, the short hairs making her nose twitch. Trixie was surrounded by Katya. She wanted to taste her so bad. All she could see and feel and smell was Katya, everything was overwhelming and good and _hot_  and she let out an involuntary groan.

“Well, get to work.” Katya slid up to fully sit on her girlfriends face, letting out a sigh when Trixie tongue began to work. Trixie lapped at Katya’s folds, tongue poking and prodding at Katya’s ignored clit.

“God, so beautiful. My Ебать игрушку. So fucking good to me.” Katya grinded her pussy into her girlfriend’s face and listened as Trixie struggled to breathe deeply through her nose and let out moans that vibrated all through Katya. Trixie was so beautiful like this. Mouth and chin shining with Katya’s juices, face flushed and brows furrowed as she worked. Katya used one hand to grip into Trixie’s hair and pull and the other to pinch at her nipple until Trixie’s body jerked underneath her. “My pretty slut. Ah, y-you love eating my pussy, love being used like this.”

Katya began to choke on her words and her thrusting was becoming more sporadic. Before she knew it she was cumming on Trixie’s face, grinding her twitching clit onto her lover’s tongue. Trixie licked her through her aftershocks, letting out her own groan as Katya came above her.

“So beautiful, so fucking beautiful.” Trixie keened at the praise.

Katya slid her lean body back down between Trixie’s thighs. Trixie was even more desperate than before. Her thighs were slick from how wet she was and her hips twitched involuntarily as Katya barely ran a finger over her sensitive lips. Two fingers slipped into Trix and the younger girl let out a cry and twisted her hips for more.

She was taking it slow, wanted to draw it out longer. Katya wanted to hear Trixie beg and cry and go so far under the only thing she can think about is how much she wants to please Katya and cum for her. She twisted the tips of her fingers around the entrance of Trixie’s hole for a bit longer before pressing them in and up into that special spot. Her thumb was rubbing rhythmical circles onto Trixie’s swollen clit.

“Please, please Katya, _poz-pozhaluysta_ , pleasemayIcomeohmygodplease-” Katya chuckled at the girl’s broken Russian and slipped a third finger into Trixie’s cunt, speeding up her fingers and thumb on her clit.

“You can hold it for longer. I know you can моя любовь.” Trixie’s hips spluttered as she cried out more pleads. Katya worked her fingers faster.

“Please Katya please-”

“Please what?” Trixie’s insides twisted at the question.

“Please may I come I-I need to oh my god _Katya_ -”

Trixie squeezed tears out of her eyes, pulling at her restraints to try and get any closer to Katya and fuck herself deeper on those long fingers.

“Cum for me.”

Trixie’s hips began to shake as if on command. Katya’s words were coursing through her veins. Her whole body was throbbing and she could feel Katya everywhere. All around her, in between her thighs and inside of her and against her lips and her sweaty flushed chest. It was too much but also not enough and she saw flashes of white before her eyes as she cried out into Katya’s neck. Katya wouldn’t be surprised if the neighbours overheard.

Katya slowly fucked Trixie through the aftershocks and over-sensitivity of her orgasm before pulling away and moving up softly to unchain her wrists from the bedposts, removing the cuffs and working with gentle fingers to work more feeling back into the area. She propped up the pillows and gently moved Trixie so she was leaning up against them, pressing soft kisses into her skin.

“I’m going to be right back, okay?” The Russian’s voice was softer now, less demanding. She pulled away only for a minute to go fill a glass of water and grab a small container of strawberries out of the fridge, also stopping for a moment to get a small washcloth from the bathroom. Trixie was curled up against the pillows, eyes screwed shut as she tried to get her breathing back to normal and willed her body to stop trembling.

Katya returned and softly wiped Trixie’s face with the washcloth before softly cleaning her thighs and discarding the washcloth off to the floor beside the bed. She’d deal with cleaning up in the morning. The glass of water was pressed to Trixie’s mouth and she reached up gently to drink what was offered to her and then set the empty glass on the bedside table with a slightly less shaky palm than before. Katya fed her strawberries with red stained finger tips and pet her hair softly. She smoothed down some of Trixie's curls as the other girl sucked on her fingertips. A picture of pure innocence Katya couldn't seem to place in what had happened minutes before. They whispered about the scene and Trixie curled closer into Katya, wanting the warmth and the comfort. Katya rubbed circles into her submissive’s back and pressed kisses to the crown of her head. So good.

“Thank you.” Trixie whispered later as they settled under the covers. Katya knew Trixie needed this. They both needed this. Katya needed to control her thoughts and have that sense of importance and Trixie needed to let go and let someone take care of her for once. They worked well together. They both got into their heads too much, and they needed each other to let them out. It was magnetic. Katya broke out into a wide grin.

“Anytime, Barbara.”


End file.
